Is This What University's Supposed To Be Like?
by Fanarusasuke
Summary: Follow me, Sasuke Uchiha on my journey through University. It's bound it be - interesting to say the least, but nonetheless hectic. You'll understand when you meet my annoying roommate, Naruto... He's hopeless. Narusasu AU University


**Hello readers, **

**Please enjoy and review. Erm... Warning - this will eventually becoming boy on boy. Also, I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy and review... as I said in the first place. Hahahaha...**

**Love you all Fanarusasuke xx**

* * *

I closed the door behind me, suddenly feeling the coldness of laminate flooring. It was different to that of my bedroom which was a soft carpet. It was an annoying different. Yawning, I stretched and scratched the back of my hair, that was bound to be sticking up like a crazy man's. Padding across the floor, I started my journey to the bathroom, hoping that maybe I could sort my hair out in there.

But on my way, I forgot that I would be passing the kitchen. The kitchen were my guardian sat. The man was weird; gray hair for a middle aged man, but hair that also defied all rules of logic - including gravity; he had a ragged cloth covering the bottom half of his face making him look dodgy - and not mysterious like he liked to always say. And last but not least, he teases me like he's the same age as me! Did I forget to mention that he was a middle aged man, not an eighteen year old? Yes, so I was definitely dreading the morning greeting we always seemed to have - especially with my hair like this.

I slowed down my shuffling, I could see the wooden counter and cheap metal fridge already. The corridor seemed shorter everyday. There was no point in trying to push my stubborn hair into a presentable position, and there was no way I would get past Kakashi without him using his sly reflexes to stop me. This morning was sure to be doomed.

Announcing my entrance with angry stomping feet, I looked towards the two eyes that had that teasing glint in them, accompanied by a familiar grin that was only identified by the bumps in the navy blue cloth that covered the hiding lips. I could only glare at the gray haired man, who tried to smile innocently like there wasn't a insulting comment coming after.

"Good morning." I hissed cautiously, shuffling across the room and eyeing Kakashi suspiciously as he pressed his lips together to hide the smirk that was all to obvious.

"Good morning Goku." came his response, a soft chuckle leaving with it. I growled lowly at him, it was a warning sign for him to shut up - however it had never actually stopped him from doing anything "Sorry, sorry. It just came out." he apologized, the amused smirk growing on his face as he hid behind his stupid porn book.

"Whatever. You can't say very much yourself." I snapped back, my voice still hoarse since I had just woken up. I knew that that was the closest I was going to get to an apology anyway, but I also knew that he didn't mean it. I left swiftly before Kakashi decided to say more, and my once slow steps had become fast.

My steps soon became heavier too when I heard a quiet, "Snappy this morning, eh?" I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear, but I still did, and it only made me much more irritated. Why the hell couldn't I wake up with a smile on my face? I blame that man for the way I am now.

I opened the door to the small bathroom, the smallness making it cozy and welcoming. This was somewhere I could be without that weird guardian of mine - I hoped. I took my toothpaste and started with my daily routine, the shower always being the best part. I stripped quickly enough, ensuring there was a towel for me after, before I hopped into the warming water.

The way the water pelted down on me was different from that of rain, it was warm - replacing my bed warmth - and relaxed my tensed muscles. That were kindly caused by Kakashi. I let the water drain down me for a while before I grabbed my soap and sponge and started scrubbing myself. I wanted to stay in the shower forever, the same thing I had said when I was in my bed, but I knew that sooner or later I would have to get out. I didn't want to get to the university late.

I stepped out of the shower, a sigh escaping my lips. "University..." I muttered to myself, my towel drying me and then wrapping around my waist, before a second one dried my wet hair that probably looked like a drenched cat.

Walking back to my room, I noticed that Kakashi was now on the couch, watching TV while his orange book lay closed in his lap, he didn't turn to look at me as I crossed the room - but that wasn't much of a surprise - and I was glad that he wouldn't make a remark on my hair now. I opened the door to my room, my wet feet marks trailing the floor as I looked back at them, I turned back to face forward before I stretched and walked into the comforting carpeted flooring.

I let my hair dry by itself, I knew it would probably go back into that stupid spiked hair shape in the end, so there was no point in trying to style it. I got some underwear from my suitcase since that was where most of my stuff was located now. The room looked barren, like no one lived there, but it was to be expected since I was going away for a while. I sighed, packing was going to be a bother at the university.

Once my underwear was successfully put on, I pulled out another pair of random clothes; it didn't matter what they looked like - I wasn't going to a party or anything. I managed to get a black shirt, a pair of jeans. Even though it was simple, it was comfortable - and everyone knew that I could make anything look good.

Smirking at the good looks of the Uchiha's I pulled on my black converses and headed to my full body mirror - you could never be too careful about the Uchiha hair though. As I had suspected, my hair now looked like a duck's ass, I didn't know what I was hoping for when I realized I had let out a disappointed sigh, but a man could only hope.

I picked my suitcase up, only to realize it was quite heavy - heavier than it looked - so I pulled it out of the room, the sounds of its' wheels rolling along the floor before I had successfully placed the object next to the front door. I had now just made it easier for myself when I was about to leave - I was so smart when it came to planning before hand.

Huffing with achievement, I went into the kitchen to eat the food my stomach was craving. I searched through the cereal cupboard, looking for _my _favorite cereal. I finally came upon it, wondering why it had ended up in the back of the cupboard, but soon seized that thought when my stomach grumbled impatiently. I was off to the fridge to collect the cold and refreshing milk that my tummy so painfully craved.

It wasn't long before I had prepared my cereal, and I was now sitting down enjoying the bowl of cereal. I watched the TV from a far distance - Kakashi's head an annoying obstacle - enjoying the comedy that played on the machine.

Putting another spoonful of cereal in my mouth - one of the last spoonful's it seems - I realized the clock read ten minutes past eight. I dropped the spoon from my mouth and dashed for the sink that seemed further away than I knew it was, at the same time I looked towards Kakashi, "We're gonna be late, so get up!" I quickly snapped, grabbing the heavy suitcase and waiting by the door in less than a minute.

The gray-haired man was only smirking at me - it pissed me off - and got up with an irritatingly slow pace and slugged towards the door. "Calm down Sasuke." he sighed, his book in hand as usual when he smiled at me with that challenging hint to it.

My only response was a growl as I grabbed his keys and made it to the door and down the long stairs. Outside was cold, and the cars had frost all over them, it seemed today was one of those cold September days. I moved towards the car, my bare arms becoming cold at the sudden hit of the weather.

Opening the boot, I chucked the suitcase that was pulling my arm down into the confined space, before seeing Kakashi walk out the building door, a thick scarf wrapped around him with a smug smirk on his face. My face was torn between confused and irritated as I watched him walk closer to me, something flailing out of his pocket. Why was he looking at me smugly like that? Did something happen?

"You cold?" he asked with an amused chuckle. I just turned my head way from him, the cold making my cheeks rosy and proving him right. However, before I knew it there was a navy blue scarf wrapped around my neck and Kakashi was walking to the drivers seat his hands stuffed comfortably in his pockets.

"T...thanks." I stuttered, surprised by the action while a blush made my already red cheeks even redder. He was so stupid at times - but when he wasn't stupid, he was the best guardian I could ask for. That sounded so cliche, however a smile slipped onto my face as I closed the boot of the car and moved to the passenger seat at the front.

Getting into the car, a wave of heat it me. It flowed over my skin and made me relax quickly. I was in heaven. The soft seats made it even better as Kakashi started the car, and the vehicle purred to life. We just sat in a comfortable silence as we drove out of the parking lot and started our forty-five minute journey to the university.

I looked out of the window, my hand cradling my chin. The buildings passed by us without a second glance, while the cars became a string of colors. I was finally going to university - I was making a huge step into the world. Into society. Then there was my roommate, he could be anyone. I sighed, thinking about all the people that I would dread as I roommate.

Sometime, while I was deep in thought perhaps, we had stopped the car for petrol. I only realized this when I heard the slamming of the car door, and Kakashi's presence reappearing - which I didn't know had left at all. Snapping my head around to look at my new found attention, I met a pair of concerned eyes. I guess it was noticeable that I was a little nervous - a very little nervous - because I was given a sympathetic smile as he looked at me. "Nervous, eh?"

I just nodded briskly while turning my head away to look back out the window, I just had to calm my thoughts and I'd be fine. However, the action to calm my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cold object that had been thrown on my leg. Looking down to investigate, I saw a... chocolate bar. The only reasonable explanation was Kakashi, "Thanks." I mumbled, even though I didn't look at him. I seemed to always be embarrassed when people could read me so easily.

The rest of the trip was silent. A quiet crunch of the chocolate bars could be heard as I munched a third one, Kakashi had brought quite a few of the tempting foods - he knew that I would eat absolutely everything when I was nervous, however everyone knew that wasn't an often occurrence's.

I had no idea why I was so caught up with this whole university thing. I was just going to school a couple years and then coming back to get a job. I could always see Kakashi on the weekends and holidays, and I doubted my roommate was going to be as bad as my head had made them. All I had to do was relax my thoughts and tensed muscles.

Soft music was heard through the car, and thankfully it wasn't hardcore metal rock or punk. I wasn't really up for something that was going to scare the living hell out of me, I just snuggled further into the soft scarf as the car drove on.

It wasn't long before we were in the parking lot, many other cars parked around us. Kakashi turned to me, a smile on his face as he said, "Well, I guess this is good bye Kiddo." he ruffled my hair like he used to when I was younger and I smacked his hand away - though I think he realized it was because of the embarrassment when he laughed, obviously amused by the blush I could feel on my cheeks.

"Bye Kakashi." I sighed, a smile on my face. It only made the gray-haired man's smile widen a little. I shook my head and stumbled out of the car and into the cold, already missing the warmth that the car contained. I knew that I was going to see Kakashi during the weekends and holidays, but I couldn't shake that small and sad feeling of not being able to see him everyday.

I just ignored it for a little, knowing that this was a feeling I was going to have to let go of quickly. I wasn't a child. So walking to the boot of the car and hauling out the heavy suitcase I gave myself a huge smile that was soon gone as I made my way to the school building, my suitcase following behind me as I heard the car drive off.

I walked into the warm building, the rolling sound of my suitcase stopping as it met smooth beige carpet. A short line proceeded through the lounge-like room that was occupied with chairs and coffee tables, people who I assumed were the professors sat idly in those chairs eating biscuit and drinking coffee and what not.

I eyed some students that I could see, noting that none of them were familiar to me. I figured that they would put same genders in the same room and not mix - that would make things utterly awkward at times. I just smirked at the thought before I was rudely interrupted.

I felt a someone push at my back, before a feminine voice was heard. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." It was a nervous chuckle, and as I turned around I saw a girl who was only a little shorter than me. There was a long flowing wave of pink hair falling from her head and she had smoldering green emerald eyes. "Hello. I'm Sakura, and I'm so, so, sorry for bumping into you." she apologized again, a blush spreading across her face.

"It's fine." I mumbled, turning back around to face the line that had started to shorten. I wanted to talk to the Sakura girl, but I had to admit to myself that I wasn't the well known good talker that came with being an Uchiha. I was just awkward and shy, the solution to covering it up was to act like an asshole and be cold to everyone. Intimidation was the best weapon of defense. So I ended up not talking to the cute little pinkette.

"So. What's your name?" the pinkette asked with a sudden new bubbly personality that was different from that of the girl that I had just bumped into a couple seconds ago. Turning back to face the girl I saw a huge smile spread across her face, her small pale hand pushing a strand of pink hair behind an ear.

"Sasuke." I mumbled again, noticing a strange spark go off in her eyes, but was soon distracted when she spoke again.

"Well, I hope we can be good friends, Sasuke-kun." she giggled. I just nodded and turned back around, my mood just a bit better than this morning.

Chapter 1

I was standing in front of the place that would be my new home for a while. I took a breath and wheeled my suitcase behind me into the room. A wave of relief hit me when I found the room empty, the force of emotion made me collapse on the bed to the left. My suitcase stood in the middle of the room, waiting for me to catch my breath and start emptying it. I was soon to the task, grabbing the heavy case and shoving it on the bare bed that needed to be made. I unzipped the luggage and picked up the already folded clothes; there was a dresser at the end of the bed that I assumed was for my clothes and walked over to the object.

Ten minutes had already past, and I had tortured myself with the image of my new roommate. I knew that he was going to be big and buff with scars all over his face, he'd probably have gone to jail because he killed someone with that short tempered brain of his. He was definitely going to be like that, there was no doubt.

I don't know why I felt that my roommate would be bad, but those thoughts soon diminished when I saw a blonde man walk into the room. I was next to my dresser putting the rest of my clothes in the draws as I sat cross legged on the floor.

The man was a bright blonde with two glowing blue orbs for eyes. He had three whisker like scars on either side of face - I knew he would have scars - and ruck sake slung over one arm. I also noticed that he was quite muscular, his shirt showing that off arrogantly. My eyes met with his quickly before I looked away quickly and continued with my packing.

"Hello, I'm Naruto." the guy said. Even though I couldn't see him, I could hear the smile in his voice - I bet it was one of those goofy ones too.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke." I seemed to be mumbling everything I said. I probably sounded like an anti-social freak right now. Despite that I continued with the little packing I had left, a book I was planning on reading lay next to me.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I hope we can be great friends." The blonde chuckled as he moved to his side of the room, and closed the door. "So, you shy or an anti-social or somethin'?" he then asked with an amused snort when I glared at him.

"No." I hissed, my eyes narrowing as I stared at him. It only seemed to make the blonde laugh. I just huffed and walked to my bed, grabbing that book from before along the way, I had successfully packed all my stuff so I had the rest of today off.

"Just asking." the blonde mumbled to me, I suspected I wasn't supposed to hear that though. I watched as the blonde clumsily stuffed all his things into the dresser, not even thinking twice about it.

"Is that how you unpack?" I suddenly asked, I didn't know why, but I just couldn't sit and watch him carelessly make _our _room messy. All I received was a skeptical look from the blonde, who sighed before saying, "How do you expect me to pack?"

I didn't know if I was supposed to get up and show him or if that was a rhetorical question. I must have looked torn between the two decisions because Naruto said, "Are you gonna show me or not?" Confirming the decision for me to get up and sort out the choking closet.

I walked over to Naruto's side of the room, sitting cross legged next to him as I started to pull out the clothes and fold them making him put them away. "You fold them neatly. And then put them away carefully." I stated slowly, making sure he knew what I was saying.

As a response the blonde puffed out his cheeks before saying, "I'm not stupid." I just smirked and continued to fold the clothes, pinching him if he didn't put them away properly. For some reason, we were already pretty much comfortable with talking with one another even though it had only been ten minutes that we'd known each other.

"You're like a wife." Naruto suddenly said, I had been folding another pair of clothes when he opened the mouth that I quickly learnt was very big.

"What?" I said, at first I was thrown off by the statement, but soon regained my composture and immediately took it as an insult. "Are you saying I look like a woman?" I hissed this time. I received a grin, despite the glare that was being thrown back.

"Well, you could look like a women - but that's not the point." Naruto began, I narrowed my eyes at him, the action seeming to urge him to talk fast and get to the point quicker. "You're organized and neat. However, you do have the posture of a woman, I guess..." Naruto had said, but then started to trail off into his own thoughts.

I took the beginning part of his point as a compliment, but the posture part - nope. "So I _act_ like woman?" I ground out, staring at the blonde who probably knew that he was treading on thin ice now. However, the response I got next wasn't anything I had expected.

"Yes, very much." Naruto huskily whispered, licking his lips with a hungry look in his eyes. I knew that I'd blushed, but it was confirmed that I was embarrassed when Naruto laughed. Of course it was a joke, but the way he said it was so-

My train of thought was cut off when I felt two big hands pinch my cheeks making them even redder. "Gedoff!" I huffed, pulling my face away from the blonde who was grinning with amusement. I didn't understand, he should have been much more embarrassed with what had come from his own mouth. His statement was shameful, yet, I was the one blushing like a high-school girl!

"Aw, widdle Sasu's blushing." Naruto teased at me. The mention of my blushing only making the pink become a violent red. I decided that this would be about the time to go back to reading that book of mine. I could still feel the heat from Naruto's hands on my face, and while trying to calm down, the laughing that flowed from the blonde wasn't helping much.

"Shut it dobe." I hissed as I sat crossed legged on my bed, facing away from the idiot as a sign that meant I wasn't going to talk to him anymore. However, despite the insult, the loud howls of laughter kept coming, the embarrassment never fading.

* * *

**TBC - poor Sasu-chan **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


End file.
